1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a notebook-type personal computer, a word processor, and so forth. More particularly, it relates to an information processing apparatus having a thin structure.
As the portability of an information processing apparatus, such as a portable computer, has been improved in recent years, a small thickness has been required. Therefore, an information processing apparatus having a small thickness must be provided.
2. Related Art
In conventional information processing apparatuses, internal modules and units that constitute an information processing apparatus are disposed as portions in superposition with one another in the direction of height. For example, a built-in battery and a built-in hard disk drive (HDD) are disposed below a keyboard module or a main board. In the conventional information processing apparatus, an upward connector is disposed on the surface of the main board facing the keyboard module. When two PC card slots are provided to the conventional information processing apparatus, they are disposed in a stack form in the direction of height.
As examples of the prior art references, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 8-76887 and 8-76898 describe an information processing apparatus having a reduced thickness structure. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-76885 discloses an information processor equipped with speakers mounted to a substrate for peripheral processing and for a speaker, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-76886 discloses a structure wherein a cover casing to which a liquid crystal display is fitted is provided with a reduced thickness.
As described above, the thickness of the information processing apparatus of the prior art is the sum of the height of respective internal modules disposed in superposition with one another, and becomes greater than the height of each internal module by the superposition thickness. Further, a gap is necessary between the main board and the keyboard module so that the connector and cables can be disposed inside it. Further, when two PC card slots are installed, the thickness becomes greater than when one PC card slot is disposed.